Darkness v Light
by holycitygirl
Summary: BM --Slash -- (of course) Michael likes the dark, Brian likes the light. 2 Chapter fic explaining each's preference during moments of intimacy.
1. Michael

Disclaimer:  Ain't mine or this would happen more often.

Rating:  PG-13 – I guess – I've always been iffy on that stuff.  No curse words.  Just a little boy/boy sex.

Pairing: Eric/Hyde

Summary:  Do you have sex with the light on?  Do Michael and Brian?  If so why?  (and no this isn't a Cosmo quiz – just a long drabble)

Credit:  The quote is from the bible I think.  At least that is where I remember getting it from a long time ago.  

More credit:  Thanks to M3 for the beta.  She kept me straight….er… on target.  

A/N:  As always tell me what you think, if you think good things anyway.  Ha!  

                                                      *****

Don't forget in the darkness what you've learned in the light. 

                                                      *****

The darkness lends a lot to Michael's comfort level. 

It boosts his confidence and allows him to do what he wants. 

At the moment he wants to run his hands through tousled hair. He wants to explore a warm expanse of back. He wants to close his eyes and keep the darkness. Keep this moment forever. 

Once when he was 15 he had had a dream about this moment. He had woken in a cold sweat, confused and aroused. He remembered thinking that he shouldn't feel that way. Brian was his best friend. And for a long time they had left it at that. But that didn't mean Michael didn't still dream. 

This moment here on the same bed that had witnessed those fantasies is the perfect setting for the new reality. 

The darkness limits Michael's vision. The moonlight shines through the open window and illuminates key parts of his lover's anatomy. 

Eyes. They reveal a lot that is unintentional, like love. They can be icy with indifference one minute and warm with laughter the next. The moonlight masks the exact color but their current intent shines through. They want to devour, possess. And they do. 

Lips. They are without a doubt his favorite part of Brian. The fullness of those perfect lips glows in the twilight. They are wet, swollen from activity and ready for more. Michael could dream for an eternity about the things those lips could do. 

Neck. It's strong. Michael knows that if he licks the spot right below the Adam's apple that is will taste salty and sweet. The combination of sweat and pure Brian can tantalize his senses like none other. 

Chest. It is toned and broader than his own. He reaches out, spreading his hand just below the right collarbone. As Brian breathes he feels the skin stretch, the nipple harden and the beating of the guarded heart underneath quicken. 

The rest of the glorious physique of his partner is hidden by his blessed darkness. He would prefer the light if it weren't for his other senses overcompensation. He can smell Brian's expensive cologne mingling with his desire. He can taste the wine they had with dinner on both their tongues. He can hear Brian's moans and no matter how much they touch each other in the dark, no matter how long they share this hidden intimacy, Michael will never get over the awe that he finally caused those moans. 

And Michael can feel. 

He can feel muscles. He can feel the scar on Brian's leg from the New Year's party when they had way too much to drink and he had fallen down the stairs. And Michael can feel his own impending climax. 

He blames the darkness for his boldness when he flips Brian over and grinds down, squeezing another gasp from those perfect lips. Brian's beautiful eyes close and when his neck cranes back Michael leans down and bites a mark that will show in the morning. It's summer and no turtleneck can hide his claim. When they both find completion Michael lays his head on Brian's glistening chest. 

The darkness lends a lot to his comfort level. But his confidence also comes from years of want. 

If you dream about something for a long time you can prepare yourself for the inevitable. No one else saw this coming. He had doubted it himself. But in the darkness it is the only thing real. 

Brian reaches over and turns on the light. The glare is blinding and Michael turns his head toward a solid shoulder to block it out. But darkness will not be recaptured so easily. Fingers gentle but firm curve under his chin and lift. Brian's smile is luminescent. And it makes Michael question his love of the dark. 

"Look at me." Brian demands, his tone harboring no negotiation. 

So he does. And there in the light Michael sees what he'd been missing in the shadows. Loyalty, acceptance, need, all the things he'd been putting out there for so long, finally reflected in Brian's eyes. 

Michael leans up and captures the moment again. 

+ 


	2. Brian

Disclaimer:  Ain't mine or this would happen more often.

Rating:  PG-13 – I guess – I've always been iffy on that stuff.  No curse words.  Just a little boy/boy sex.

Pairing: Eric/Hyde

Summary:  Do you have sex with the light on?  Do Michael and Brian?  If so why?  (and no this isn't a Cosmo quiz – just a long drabble)

Credit:  The quote is from the bible I think.  At least that is where I remember getting it from a long time ago.  

More credit:  Thanks to M3 for the beta.  She kept me straight….er… on target.  

A/N:  As always tell me what you think, if you think good things anyway.  Ha!  

                                                      *****

Don't forget in the darkness what you've learned in the light. 

                                                      *****

The light lends a lot to Brian's comfort level. It boosts his confidence and allows him to do what he wants. 

At the moment he wants to run his hands over tight abs. He wants to explore a warm expanse of quivering thigh. He wants to stare at Michael forever. Keep this moment forever. And never blink. 

Once when he was 15 he had had a dream about this moment. He had woken in a cold sweat, confused and aroused. He remembered thinking that he shouldn't feel that way. Michael was his best friend, he couldn't risk losing him. And for a long time they had left it at that. But that didn't mean Brian didn't still dream. 

This moment here on the same bed that was always featured in those fantasies is the perfect setting for the new reality. 

The light allows Brian to see everything. The soft watt light bulb helps him focus on key parts of his lover's anatomy. 

Eyes. They reveal all that Michael is feeling and right now it's love. They have rarely tried to disguise the emotions within. The dark chocolate shade warms his soul and makes him want to crawl inside their depths. 

Lips. They are without a doubt his favorite part of Michael. The smile so apt to grace his features is now well lit. The lips are swollen from his kisses and Brian watches as Michael bites down on one to stifle a whimper of pleasure. He could dream for an eternity about the things those lips could do. 

Neck. It's smooth. Brian knows that if he were to rub his cheek along the length it would be as soft as silk. A bead of sweat runs down the side as he watches and pools at the collar bone. He reaches up to lick it off. 

Chest. It is lean and dotted by a scattering of hair. He reaches out running fingers over the rough contrast. As Michael breathes he feels the skin stretch, the nipples harden and the beating of the open heart underneath quicken. 

The rest of the glorious physique of his partner is displayed as well, the light no longer letting him hide, and Brian is glad. He wants to soak up all that is Michael, with every sense he has. He can smell Michael's fabric softener mingling with his sweat and desire. He can taste the wine they had with dinner on both their tongues. He can hear Michael's whimpers and no matter how much they touch each other in the soft light, no matter how long they share this blatant intimacy, Brian will never get tired of causing those whimpers. He owes Michael that much for the wait. 

And Brian can feel. 

He can feel soft hair. He can feel tightness and rightness of the body that surrounds him. And he can feel his own impending climax. 

He blames the light when he feels tears spring to his eyes and he has to fumble for perfect lips blindly. Michael's beautiful eyes open and when his neck cranes down to look Brian turns to hide his weakness. But Michael sees. When they both find completion Brian rests his cheek on Michael's damp hair. 

The light lends a lot to his comfort level. But his confidence also comes from years of need. 

If you dream about something for a long time you can prepare yourself for the inevitable. He always knew it was coming, although he knew others doubted it. They just had to get there. But in the light they can't deny that it is real. 

Michael reaches over and turns off the light. At first the darkness is completely consuming and Brian tightens his grip to assure himself Michael is still with him. But his eyes readjust quickly and the view of his love is not lost so easily. Fingers gentle but firm curve under his chin and lift. Michael's smile is hypnotic. He wants to lose himself in its dark power. It makes him question his love of the light. 

"Just be with me." Michael's voice comforts, his tone promising endless pleasure. 

So he does. And there in the dark he feels what he'd been missing in the glare. Loyalty, acceptance, want, all the things he'd been seeking for so long, finally realized in Michael's touch. 

Brian leans up and captures the moment again.


End file.
